Tell Him for Me
by smileplease91
Summary: Two brothers, two mayors, two completely different people. In an unexpected meeting with Diamond City's mayor, John Hancock is given some comfort in ways he did not predict.


He hadn't even recognized him. He and his brother had never actually gotten along growing up; they were polar opposites. The fact that it bothered him that his brother failed to recognize him, well, bothered him. Why should it? Why should he even care what the mayor of Diamond City, hater of anything that wasn't "soft-skinned", thought or did? Dammit, he needed more Jet.

It was nothing short of irony that the two became mayors. Of course, Diamond City and Goodneighbor were completely different from one another in terms of political stance and everything else. In Goodneighbor, everyone was just like everyone else. No one gave two shits if you were someone of prominence- you put your pants on one leg at a time, too. In Diamond City, however, there was social hierarchy, something Hancock loathed. He couldn't help but to laugh when Margaret called what's-her-name a bitch for being so hoity-toity. She deserved it. Now that he thought about it, that was probably when he knew she was the one for him. There were times when he thought of revealing himself to McDonough just to see the look on his face when he shared that they were both mayors. Yet, he never could act out on those desires.

After helping some people in Diamond City, word starting spreading around of Margaret's kindness, as well as her ghoulish companion's oddness and selflessness. At first, many were wary of Hancock, and some of the guards even stopped the two to ask questions, threatening to kick Hancock out. He would have left himself, both middle fingers held high in the air with an inhaler full of Jet in his mouth, if it hadn't been for her. When people started talking, McDonough naturally became interested and offered the house that was for sale to Margaret.

Once she purchased the house from McDonough's secretary, he himself came out to speak to her. Again, here they were, face-to-face. And again, he didn't recognize Hancock as the brother he lost long ago. Hancock decided to lean on the secretary's desk, much to her disliking, thinking of anything but what was going on right now.

"I want to personally thank you for what you and your friend have done for the people of my city," McDonough spoke to Margaret, shaking her hand. "I am a very busy man, and there are some matters I just can't get around to. But you've made the citizens happy."

"It's nothing, really," Margaret smiled as she shook her head. "We just help people in need is all. It's what we do."

"What you do, huh?" McDonough's eyes grew distant, as though he were lost in memory. "…Growing up, I had a brother who was very different than I. I more or less looked out for myself, while he looked out for everyone else." At this, Hancock's head perked up, his eyes unable to focus on McDonough. The mayor of Diamond City crossed his arms and bowed his head. "It pains me to say this, but as the older brother, I was really hard on him. We fought a lot, and then one day, he just… left. My pride… damn my pride. I wouldn't go look for him to apologize." He tapped his foot once, a nearly inaudible click coming from the contact. "I wonder what's become of him? Or if he's even still alive?" He was quiet a moment, then let out a small chuckle. "One time, when we were kids, I caught him beating up a boy around our age. I didn't know it at the time, but my brother had seen him torturing a cat. I was so angry. I started yelling at him, asking him why. I brought up how he wanted to help people, but this wasn't doing it. And you know what he said? He looked in my eyes and said, 'If someone needs help, I'll help them. If someone needs hurtin', I'll hurt 'em.'" He laughed. "He always lived by that." He then looked at Hancock and Margaret. "Hey. If, uh… if you ever happen to see my brother around, can you tell him? Can you tell him that I'm sorry?"

Margaret glanced over at Hancock, who was standing up now and heading toward the lift. She looked at McDonough and nodded. "I will. We have to go, sadly. More people to save!"

McDonough smiled. "Yes, yes, of course. Take care now!"

By the time Margaret had reached the lift, Hancock had already ridden it down, so she had to wait for it to rise up again. As it lowered with her on it, she kept her eyes on Hancock. He'd left in such a hurry- did something else catch his attention? When she reached ground level, she made her way to him, his back to her.

"Hey, why did you leave like that?"

"No reason."

She shook her head. "Sure there is." She reached for his shoulder, but he slid out of her way. "Hancock?" She walked in front of him- he was wiping away tears. Her heart stopped. For a moment, nothing was done or said. "…He's sorry, Hancock."

Hancock cleared his throat. "Yeah. But if he were to know his brother is now a ghoul, wonder if that would change his mind?"

Margaret took hold of his hands. "Maybe you should try talking to him? He doesn't know it's you now that you're a ghoul. It could change things."

Hancock stared at their entwined hands briefly, rubbing his thumbs over her soft knuckles. "…Nah. It's okay like this."

Margaret's eyes expressed concern. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Hancock nodded. He released one of her hands, pointing back to the exit off Diamond City with his thumb. "How about we get this freakshow on the road again?"

She smiled, the two heading out. "I suspect you'll need a Chem break once we get out of here?"

"Oh, love," he exhaled, a sly grin on his face, "you have no idea."

"Good," she giggled, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I get to be the Chem."


End file.
